What a Difference a Day Can Make
by Isilarma
Summary: Hanssen surprises some of the staff of Holby. There's a longer summary inside. Please read and review. Final chapter now up.
1. Michael

**What a difference a day can make**

**Okay, new story. As you've probably realised, I love Hanssen and I think there's a lot more to him than meets the eye. This story will be about 7 chapters and will show how Hanssen's interactions with various members of staff reveal new sides to him. That's the plan anyway. Please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City or any of its characters.**

**Michael**

Michael Spence hated the AAU. He had had no desire to be the consultant in charge in the first place; the ward was always packed, which drastically reduced the time he could spend on HolbyCare, and his team consisted of a reckless registrar, a tactless new F1, and a pair of siblings whose ability swung from brilliant to dismal on a weekly basis. He couldn't deny that they were all good at their jobs, usually, but their personalities ensured that there was never a completely peaceful shift.

Today was no exception. Michael rolled his eyes in exasperation as he heard Malick's irritable bark, then grimaced as Frieda shot back an equally scathing retort. Ordinarily he would have left them to it, but the ward was busier than usual and the Valentines could do with some help. Angrily, he rapped the desk in front of them.

"What is this, the debating society? Haven't you noticed we've got patients waiting?" Malick straightened defensively.

"I'm waiting for Mr. Jackson to be prepped for his op," he said. "That a problem?" Michael scowled.

"Why don't you go and give them a hand?" Malick heard the warning in his voice and wisely decided not to argue further. As he left, Michel turned to a smirking Frieda and handed her a file.

"Bed 4, facial lacerations." Frieda raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. Michael massaged his temples wearily. Sometimes he felt like a primary school teacher.

It wasn't like he had even wanted the job. Michael had been perfectly content to divide his time between Kellar and HolbyCare, but the unfortunate death of Linden Cullen, in addition to the bad impression he had made on Henrik Hanssen, had landed him in charge and there was nothing he could do about it.

Reluctantly, Michael turned to get back to work, but paused as his ringtone sounded. Glancing at the screen, he was surprised to see that it was Annalese.

"Hello?"

"Michael, thank God." Michael froze at the distress in her voice.

"Annalese, what's wrong?" he asked. He could hear her fighting back sobs, and his chest tightened. There was only one reason why his ex-wife would be calling him in such a state. "Has something happened to the children?" Annalese took a deep breath.

"Jasmine's got acute appendicitis." Michael swallowed hard.

"How is she?"

Not very well. She was staying round a friend's house, so I didn't know how bad it was. We're on our way to hospital now." She fell silent abruptly, and Michael could hear someone talking in the background. A moment later she was back. "Sorry about that. The paramedic says we'll be going straight up to the AAU." Michael nodded.

"I'll have a theatre team standing by," he said. "She will be okay, I promise"

"I know. Look, I've got to go; I'll see you in a few minutes." With that she ended the call, leaving Michael staring at the screen in dismay.

For a moment, Michael had to struggle to control his emotions. He valued very few things above his surgical career, but those things he did were priceless and his kids were at the top of the list. The doctor in him kept insisting that appendicitis was not that serious if caught in time, but the father in him just wanted to run to his daughter and hold her in his arms.

"Mr. Spence?" Michael jumped. Lost in his thoughts, he had not noticed Penny's approach. The pretty redhead was studying him in concern. "Are you alright?" she asked. Michael took a deep breath.

"My daughter's got appendicitis. She'll be here in a few minutes." Penny looked at him sympathetically.

"Is there anything I can do?" The consultant shook his head.

"Not yet, but you can assist Malick in the surgery later." Penny frowned.

"Malick's assisting Miss. Naylor with a bowel resection. You okayed it with them yesterday." Michael cursed under his breath.

"Damn. Who else is available?" Penny shrugged.

"I don't know; I think Mr. Levy's in theatre, that's why Jac needed Malick. And Oliver and I can't operate on our own." Michael looked slightly ill.

"Find someone Penny, otherwise there's just me and I can't operate on my own daughter." Penny nodded and started making calls. Michael leaned against the desk in dismay. He knew they would have to move quickly to remove Jasmine's appendix before it ruptured, and they couldn't afford to wait for Malick or Sacha to finish. If Penny couldn't find anyone, then Michael knew he would do it himself, and to hell with the rules. His daughter's life was more important. He looked up as Penny put down the phone.

"Well?" She nodded.

"Mr. Hanssen's free. He's on his way down now." Michael closed his eyes in relief. Much as he disliked Hanssen, he couldn't deny that the man was a brilliant surgeon. Jasmine would be safe with him.

"Good, thank you. Get a theatre prepped, they should be here in a few minutes." Penny nodded and dashed off.

The wait for his daughter was a nightmare for Michael. He paced the ward like a caged tiger, snapping at Oliver and the nurses until Frieda pointedly suggested he wait for the ambulance outside. It was only the arrival of the paramedics that saved the Ukrainian from the full force of his temper, and a mere glimpse of his daughter was enough to send him running to her side.

"Jasmine, how are you feeling sweetheart?" Jasmine's face was drawn with pain, but she managed a small smile.

"I'm okay dad." The smile faded as a shudder ran through her body. Michael stroked her hair comfortingly.

It's gonna be fine Jas, I promise you." He looked up, suddenly registering Annalese's presence. "Why didn't you notice?" Annalese glared at him.

"I thought it was just a stomach ache when she left. Stacey's mum didn't call me until about half an hour ago." Michael opened his mouth to argue, but broke off abruptly as Jasmine let out a muffled gasp of pain.

"Jasmine." She moaned again, and Michel looked around desperately. "Penny, is that theatre ready yet?" Penny nodded.

"As soon as Mr. Hanssen gets here we'll be good to go." Michael was too worried to appreciate her efforts.

"Where the hell is he?" He scowled. "Frieda, help get her prepped." He looked down. "I'll see you when you wake up," he said gently. "You're going to be fine." Jasmine still looked terrified, but she nodded bravely. Michael turned away as Annalese bent to give a her hug, and was relieved to see Hanssen's tall figure striding down the corridor towards them. The consultant nodded to him as he approached.

"How is she?" he asked calmly. Michael sighed.

"She hasn't got long before her appendix ruptures." Hanssen nodded, stepping aside as Frieda and Penny wheeled the girl away. Michael suddenly remembered Annalese was still there.

"Mr. Hanssen, Annalese Carson, my ex-wife." Hanssen shook her hand.

"A pleasure Ms. Carson. Now if you will excuse me."

"Wait," Michael called. Hanssen glanced at him curiously and he swallowed hard. "Please help her."

Hanssen's gaze softened.

"I will." With that he followed the others to the theatre.

The next hour and a half were the worst of Michael's life. He paced up and down outside the theatre, bickering with Annalese as their combined worry took its toll. They only stopped when Ric arrived, silently agreeing not to involve the other consultant in their quarrels. To his credit, Ric did not appear to notice the tense atmosphere, and sat waiting quietly next to Annalese. Finally, the door opened and Hanssen came out. He smiled slightly. "She will be fine." Michael had to sit down as relief surged through him. Annalese let out a muffled sob. With an effort, Michael found his voice.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Hanssen nodded.

"You're welcome." At that point, Michael's attention was diverted by the nurses wheeling Jasmine out of the theatre. It physically hurt to see his beloved daughter looking so ill. Hanssen understood.

"We'll take her up to the ITU. Try not to worry Mr. Spence." Michael nodded tightly.

"Can I go with them to get her settled?" Hanssen raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Of course." Michael let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I won't be long." Without waiting for the doctor's reply, he followed Annalese down the corridor. He quickly caught up, and took Jasmine's hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said quietly to Annalese. "I know you would never do anything to hurt them."

Annalese smiled sadly.

"It's alright. I know you were upset."

"That's no excuse. I am sorry." Annalese laid a hand on his arm

"It's in the past." She hesitated for a moment. "Do you think we can get on? For Jasmine's sake." Michael looked at her, then at Ric, and nodded.

"I think so." He had to move in front as they entered the ITU, then helped the nurse transfer his sleeping daughter to the bed. Reluctantly, he glanced away. "I should get back to the AAU. Malick's in theatre and I can't leave Frieda and the Valentines unsupervised." Annalese nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you later?" she asked. He nodded decisively.

"Count on it." He looked at Ric, and the other consultant nodded.

"I'll stay." Michael sighed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." With a final glance at Jasmine, he left the room.

Michael's thoughts were in a whirl as he returned to the AAU. The stress of the past two hours had left him physically and mentally exhausted, and he was dreading the remainder of his shift. He wanted to be with his daughter, not taking care of the junior doctors. He had worked himself into a thoroughly bad mood by the time he pushed open the door to the ward.

Abruptly, he stopped short. He had expected to find the ward as busy as before, and the doctors still running around like headless chickens, and he was not disappointed. What he had not expected was to find Henrik Hanssen standing in the middle of the AAU casually explaining a diagnosis to a rather nervous Oliver. Hanssen glanced up at his entrance and beckoned him over. Michael obeyed, his face a mask of confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked. Hanssen dismissed Oliver and studied him.

"I thought you would want to be with your daughter," he said simply. Michael stared at him in bewilderment.

"Of course I do. But everything here…"

"I will be covering AAU until your daughter recovers sufficiently." He smiled slightly as Michael's jaw dropped in surprise. "Is there a problem Mr. Spence?" Michael recovered himself with alacrity.

"No, no problem at all." He met the other consultant's gaze squarely. "Thank you." Hanssen's smile widened a fraction.

"You're welcome. Now I believe you have a patient waiting." Michael grinned at him.

"Indeed I do. Thanks Henrik." He almost ran back to the ITU.

Ric and Annalese looked up in surprise at his return. "I thought you were needed on AAU," said Annalese. Michael grinned as he took a seat across the bed from them.

"Hanssen said he'd cover me. I can stay until she's feeling better." Annalese turned to Ric thoughtfully.

"Is this the same Hanssen who helped you out a few weeks ago?*****" Ric nodded and she continued. "I thought you both hated him." The two men glanced at each other.

"We did," said Ric slowly. "However…" Michael nodded in agreement.

"We may have been a bit hasty," he said. He looked fondly at Jasmine. "I really owe him this time."

"We owe him," Annalese corrected softly. Michael glanced at her and smiled.

"We owe him," he agreed. As he gazed at the sleeping form of his daughter, he knew it was true. And, though he would rather give up HolbyCare than admit it, Michael was glad that Henrik Hanssen had come to Holby.

***From my other story, 'Beneath the surface'.**


	2. Penny

**What a difference a day can make**

**Sorry for the delay, I've got a ridiculous amount of chemistry coursework to do. Anyway, next chapter, this one will focus on Penny. Please review, it makes me very happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City or any of its characters.**

**Penny**

Penny Valentine had to bite her lip to keep from grinning as Michael rushed from the ward. His expression when Hanssen said he could go had been absolutely priceless. She sobered up immediately when the tall Swede glanced at her.

"Haven't you got patients to see to Dr. Valentine?" Penny flushed.

"Yes Mr. Hanssen." Hurriedly, she flipped through her files to find the X-ray she needed, but try as she might, her attention kept wandering back to the morning's events.

It had been a surprise to all of them how badly Michael reacted to the news of his daughter's illness. Penny had long since realised how deeply he cared for all his family, but the American had been a nervous wreck ever since he received Annalese's phone call. Fortunately, the surgery had gone well, but Hanssen had quickly realised that the other consultant would never be able to concentrate on his work, hence, his unexpected decision to temporarily take over the AAU. Penny sighed. It may have been good news for Michael, but she knew Hanssen could be a far harder taskmaster than Michael ever was.

She wasn't disappointed. Hanssen proved to be a stickler for the details, and by the time Malick returned from Kellar, she, Oliver and Frieda were all feeling the strain. The burly registrar swaggered on to the ward with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"The Malick strikes again with one successful resection." He frowned at their visible lack of interest. "What's up people? Spence giving you a hard time?"

"Spence isn't here," Penny told him wearily. "His daughter just had an appendectomy so he's got the rest of the day off. Mr. Hanssen's covering us." Malick studied them.

"Hanssen huh? Better be on our best behaviour today then."

"Yes, I don't think Hanssen appreciates boxing," drawled Frieda. Malick glared at her.

"And he also doesn't appreciate insolence Dr. Petrenko."

"And he certainly doesn't appreciate registrars telling him what he should think Mr. Malick." Malick started. He hadn't heard Hanssen come up behind him.

"No. Sorry." Hanssen nodded.

"Patient in bed 6, complaining of pain in the upper abdomen. You can take Drs. Valentine with you. Dr. Petrenko, with me." Malick nodded, something of his swagger returning.

"Yes boss." Hanssen handed him the file and the registrar led the sibling over to the patient.

Their examination of the patient didn't reveal anything conclusive, so Malick ordered a CT scan. He wasn't pleased to hear that Penny had examined the patient earlier, but had been distracted from completing the tests by another patient emergency.

"What about a blood test?" Penny shook her head and his frown deepened. "Urine test?" Again she was forced to reply in the negative. Malick stared at her in dismay. "Have you learned anything in the past two years Dr. Valentine?" Penny flushed deep red.

"I'll get the results immediately," she muttered. Oliver stared at her in dismay.

"Penny," he began, but a fierce glare from Malik silenced him. The registrar nodded.

"Bring them to me as soon as you get them. Now we also have to consider the possibility of kidney damage."

Still burning with embarrassment, Penny did as she was told. Unfortunately, the results confirmed Malick's prediction.

"Blood in the urine, pain in upper abdomen and low blood pressure, what does this tell us Dr. Valentine?"

"Severe kidney damage," Penny mumbled miserably. "The blood vessels may have torn resulting in blood loss or the kidney itself may be lacerated, leaking blood and urine to the tissues." Malick nodded angrily.

"This is what comes of not completing your tests," he snapped. "If you had, you would have noticed the symptoms, confirmed it with a CT scan and I would not now have to perform emergency surgery to save this woman's life. I expected a lot better of you Penny." Penny nodded, determined not to let him see how upset she was.

"Do you want me to scrub in?" Malick shook his head contemptuously.

"You've done quite enough for today. Oliver, you're up." Penny looked up at him in dismay.

"But…"

"No buts Penny, you really screwed up this time. There are plenty of patients out here, try not to kill any of them before we get back." With that, he stormed off to the theatre. Oliver hung back.

"Penny…"

"Just go Oliver. You don't want to keep the Malick waiting." Oliver sighed.

"I'll talk to him. It'll be alright." Penny just nodded; it was taking all her efforts to hold back tears. Oliver gave her a quick hug before following Malick to the theatre.

As soon as they were gone, Penny ran for the toilets. She knew there were patients waiting, but she had to collect herself before being able to face them. Malick's words had really hurt her; it wasn't like she had just got distracted, she had had to act to save another patient's life. A knock at the door interrupted her self-pitying mood.

"Penny?" Penny bit back a groan. She liked Frieda, but no-one could describe the Ukrainian as sympathetic.

"I'm fine," she called. From behind the door she heard her friend sigh.

"No you're not, so why don't you come out here and talk about it?" Realising the other doctor was not about to leave her alone, Penny unbolted the door. Frieda nodded approvingly.

"Better. Was it Malick?" Penny sighed.

"You saw that?" Frieda grimaced.

"I heard. He should not talk to you like that."

"But he was right," pointed out Penny miserably. "That woman could have died."

"You ordered the tests but weren't able to check them because of an emergency. I do not see what you did wrong."

"Malick does." Frieda snorted.

"Malick is full of himself. I will talk to Mr. Hanssen about him." Penny looked up in dismay.

"Frieda you can't. I did make a mistake, he was right to point it out." Her friend's eyes glinted.

"He does not have the right to bully you. I will stop it." Before Penny could protest further, Frieda had left the room. Penny stared after her in dismay for a moment, but she knew it would be futile to try to stop her now. Hurriedly she splashed some cold water on her face and returned to the ward.

Over the next hour, Penny buried herself in work. Fortunately, most of the patients remaining had relatively simple cases, but she couldn't help obsessing over her earlier mistake. It had taken weeks to earn Malick's confidence, and she knew it would be even longer before he trusted her again. Even more worrying was Frieda's declaration that she would complain to Henrik Hanssen about his behaviour. Privately, Penny agreed with her friend, but the fact remained that she had made a dangerous mistake, and she wasn't sure who Hanssen would side with if the matter came to his attention. She had just decided to ask Frieda not to say anything when Hanssen came up to her.

"Dr. Valentine, a word with you if I may? In the office." Penny's heart sank, and she shot a venomous glare at Frieda as she followed Hanssen into the office. She just had time to see her smirk, before the consultant closed the door and gestured her to a seat.

"I hear there was a spot of bother this morning," he said as he settled himself opposite her. Penny took a deep breath.

"I made a mistake. Mr. Malick spotted it and warned me not to let it happen again. He took the patient into theatre and told me to see to the other patients." Hanssen raised an eyebrow.

"That is all?" Penny nodded. Hanssen studied her shrewdly.

So you wouldn't say his behaviour was unfair in any way?" Penny just shook her head; she didn't think she could trust herself to answer. Hanssen nodded slowly.

"I see. Do you know anything about gardening Dr. Valentine?" Penny blinked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" Hanssen sighed.

"It's a simple question. Do you like gardening?" Penny shook her head.

"I've never really seen the attraction," she admitted. Hanssen smiled slightly.

"Pity. You can learn lot from gardening. Pruning, for example." Thoroughly confused by now, Penny just stared at him. The consultant continued, "You prune a plant, Dr. Valentine, to improve its health and the quality of its produce. If properly treated, a plant will be far healthier and more useful than it would have been otherwise." He met her gaze steadily. "If however, a gardener is too enthusiastic and treats a plant too harshly, there is a good chance that the plant will not prosper. Do you understand?"

Penny nodded slowly. Hanssen leaned back in his chair.

"Now, is there anything you would like to add to your account of this morning's events?" Penny took another deep breath.

"Yes. I just wanted to say that I know that I neglected to check the test results, but only because I was needed by another patient. I'm not trying to make excuses, but think that that should be taken into account." Hanssen studied her for a moment, and with a sinking heart Penny thought that she'd made a mistake. Then the consultant surprised her by giving her a warm smile.

"I quite agree." Penny gaped at him.

"But, the patient…"

"I am aware that the patient was put at risk. I do not expect it to happen again." Penny flushed, and he continued more gently. "Everybody makes mistakes Dr. Valentine. What is important is that you learn from them. I trust you will never again forget to check a patient's test results." Penny shook her head vigorously.

"Definitely not." Hanssen nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do." Penny nodded and got to her feet. At the door she paused and looked back.

"What about Malick?" Hanssen frowned.

"I intend to have a word with Mr. Malick." It was clear he wasn't going to elaborate, and Penny knew better than to press him.

"Thank you Mr. Hanssen." The consultant nodded acknowledgement and she left the room.

Frieda was waiting for her outside.

"Well? How did it go?" Penny scowled at her.

"I told you I didn't want Hanssen getting involved." Frieda raised an eyebrow and she relented. "But it was a good thing he did. Thank you." Frieda smirked.

"I told you. What about Malick?" Penny shrugged.

"Hanssen's going to have a word with him later." She paused. "He's not that bad you know."

"Malick?" Penny glared at her in exasperation.

"No, Hanssen. He was really encouraging." Frieda looked thoughtful.

"I do not think he is nearly as cold as he appears," she said slowly. She glanced at Penny. "It is the second time he's surprised us today."

"That's what I was thinking," agreed Penny. She shook her head. "Come on, we've got too many patients to be chatting." Frieda sighed, but grabbed a file. Suddenly, she gave an evil smirk. Penny glanced at her.

"What is it?"

"I would like to be a fly on the wall when Malick has his talk with Hanssen. I think he may be in for quite a surprise."


	3. Malick

**What a difference a day can make**

**Okay, here's the next chapter which will focus on Malick. I found this one quite difficult, so I'm sorry if it's a bit rubbish. Please keep reviewing; I really appreciate your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City or any of its characters.**

**Malick**

"Of all the stupid, elementary…" Malick shook his head in disgust. "Hand me that scalpel." Oliver sighed as he handed over the instrument.

"Look, Penny didn't mean…"

"What, to almost kill a patient? No I'm sure she didn't, but that's what she did. Suction."

"But…"

"Oliver, I know you want to look out for your sister, but you've got to stop making excuses for her. She messed up and she needs to face the consequences." He paused for a moment, a scowl on his face as he worked. "Mrs. Harris is lucky we caught this when we did. Of course, we would have spotted it a lot earlier if your sister had done her job properly."

"Another patient crashed and Penny single-handedly resuscitated him," protested Oliver. "She didn't know this would happen."

"Well she should have, the symptoms were obvious. The tests should have just been for confirmation." His scowl deepened. "I'm going to have to inform Mr. Hanssen." Oliver looked up in alarm.

"But that could cost her her job."

"So? If she can't follow basic procedures then maybe she shouldn't be a doctor."

"She made one mistake! You can't say she's a failure based on that." Malick glared at him.

"Who's the registrar here Dr. Valentine?" When the F2 didn't reply he continued sharply. "Your sister made a mistake that almost cost this woman her kidney. I have to inform the consultant in charge. I'm sorry, but I can't change that." He held up a hand as Oliver made as if to protest. "I don't want to hear it Oliver. Let's just get on with sorting out Penny's mess."

Oliver knew better than to push Malick further. Everyone on the ward had heard how the hot-tempered registrar had punched a consultant during a disagreement in theatre. Oliver could see how that same temper was now clouding the man's judgement, but Malick had made it quite clear that his word on the subject was final. It was infuriating for Oliver; he knew that Penny was brilliant at her job, and he knew that Malick knew it too, but that would not matter if the matter was brought in front of Mr. Hanssen. The Director of Surgery was looking to make cuts wherever possible, and Oliver knew that he would have no problems with letting Penny go. Oliver also knew that his sister would never be able to cope with being made redundant. Penny had given up the man she loved for her job, and the realisation that it had been for nothing would be heart-breaking.

Malick noticed the Oliver's preoccupation, but chose not to comment on it. Fortunately, the rest of the procedure went smoothly, and the familiar motions gradually calmed the registrar's temper. Despite what Oliver thought, Malick could and did appreciate Penny's skills, but he couldn't let this one pass. Malick was well aware that he was on a final warning and if the rules said that the supervising consultant had to be informed of all major examples of incompetence, then he had no choice but to do so. It was a pity, but Malick couldn't bring himself to feel too guilty. After all, it had been an absurd mistake for an F2 to make.

It took the two of them over an hour to complete the operation. As they returned to the ward, Malick caught Oliver's arm.

"Look, I know you don't want anything bad to happen to her, but I don't have any choice. Hanssen needs to know." Oliver glared at him in frustration.

"But why does it have to be Hanssen? Spence is the consultant on AAU, shouldn't you be telling him?"

"Spence has enough on his plate at the moment. Besides, Hanssen would find out eventually." Oliver looked desperate.

"Please, if you would just give her another chance…"

"We've been over this Dr. Valentine," Malick interrupted firmly. "I couldn't let your sister off even if I wanted to." Oliver's head snapped up.

"So that's it? After everything she's done, you're just going to push her to the top of the line for redundancy? She deserves another chance."

"I've made up my mind Oliver!" The F2 fell silent immediately, but his anger was visible in his blue eyes. Malick took a deep breath as he tried to control his temper. "There are procedures in place for a reason, and Penny failed to follow them. What if she does it again? This patient survived, there's no guarantee the next one would."

"It wouldn't happen," Oliver insisted quietly. "Penny doesn't make the same mistake twice." Malick shook his head.

"Save it Dr. Valentine. She had her chance." With that, Malick turned and strode determinedly towards the consultant's office. He passed Dr. Petrenko on the way, and would have had to be blind to miss the recrimination in her gaze.

"Something the matter Dr. Petrenko?" Frieda's insolent stare didn't change.

"Mr. Hanssen wants to see you as soon as possible." Malick nodded grimly.

"Good, I need a word with him myself." Suddenly, he frowned. "Hang on, why does he want to see me?" Frieda shrugged.

"Something about an incident this morning. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Malick scowled.

"Watch yourself Dr. Petrenko. You may be an F1 now, but I'm still your superior." Frieda studied him appraisingly.

"For the moment." Malick shook his head in disgust.

"Forget it. Where is he?"

"In the office. Waiting for you." Malick didn't bother to waste any more time. Instead he took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Come." Hanssen glanced up as Malick pushed open the door and gestured to a seat. Obediently, Malick took it. Strangely for him he was feeling slightly uneasy. Hanssen was one of the few people who never seemed perturbed by his history, and he found it impossible to predict how the consultant would react. Then there was always the knowledge that Hanssen could fire him at any moment. Out of habit, he tried to act nonchalantly.

"Something the matter boss?" Hanssen fixed him with a gimlet stare.

"What was the incident involving Mrs. Harris this morning?" Malick gazed at him in surprise.

"How did you know about that?" he asked. Hanssen's expression did not change.

"It is my business to know. Answer the question please." Malick straightened and folded his arms.

"Dr. Valentine neglected to check a patient's test results. When I examined her, I ordered a CT scan, which prompted Dr. Valentine to retrieve the original tests. We found evidence of severe kidney damage, so I took the patient into surgery with Oliver Valentine assisting. The operation was a success." Hanssen nodded.

"And your appraisal of Penny Valentine's performance?" Malick stared at him defiantly.

"Absolutely dismal. She failed to spot the obvious symptoms, and then made matters worse by neglecting to check the test results. If I hadn't acted when I did, the patient would have lost the kidney."

"I see." Malick frowned at the consultant's seeming lack of concern.

"For an F2 it was disgraceful. She completely failed to follow up the test results, and to miss the abdominal pain and low BP…"

"Thank you Mr. Malick." Malick heard the warning in his voice and fell silent. Hanssen got to his feet and began pacing.

"How did you react to Dr. Valentine's mistakes?" Malick frowned.

"I reprimanded her, and told her to attend to the other patients while I fixed her mistake. Normal procedure." Hanssen's eyes glinted.

"Is it normal procedure to reduce an F2 to tears in front of the entire ward?"

"I didn't…"

"Mr. Malick, be quiet." Malick scowled, but did as he was told. Hanssen took a breath and then continued more calmly. "I know that Dr. Valentine's performance was below the standard expected by now. I know that you were perfectly correct to reprimand her. But scolding her in public only humiliated her and undermined her authority with patients and the nursing staff. In other words, I appreciate your swift action, but your dealings with Dr. Valentine left much to be desired." Malick glanced up.

"She messed up and I corrected her. She'll get over it." Hanssen massaged his temples wearily.

"Mr. Malick, if you want to be a consultant, you need to learn that leading a team requires more than mere intimidation. You are responsible for the well-being of those under you, and they will not respond well to constant bullying."

"I didn't…"

"You may not have intended to, but you did. You are there to teach your F2s, not undermine them." He fixed the registrar with a piercing stare. "Is that understood?" Malick dropped his gaze.

"Completely." Hanssen studied him a moment longer, then nodded.

"Very well. Make sure it does not happen again." Sullenly Malick left the room.

Outside, he leant against the wall in frustration. Looking back, he could begin to see how his concern for the patient had made him act more harshly than he should have. Penny had made a mistake, true, but Hanssen was right, he should have corrected her in private, not on the middle on the ward; and some of his comments had been uncalled for. Malick sighed. It looked like he would have to apologise. Forcing down his pride, he went to look for Penny.

Penny was filling in a form at the reception desk. She glanced up at his approach, and Malick felt a twinge of guilt at the apprehension in her face. Suddenly embarrassed, he cleared his throat.

"Dr. Valentine." The wariness in her eyes sharpened.

"Yes, Mr. Malick?" Malick took a deep breath, but met her gaze.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier." He saw surprise replace the apprehension as he continued. "I know this hasn't been an easy shift, and maybe I was a little harsh on you." Penny raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe?"

"Alright, so I was out of order," he amended. "I just wanted to say sorry." Penny sighed.

"No, you were right. It was a stupid mistake." Malick frowned.

"So? Everyone makes mistakes, it's only a problem if you keep doing it." Penny smiled.

"Mr. Hanssen said something very similar." Malick nodded.

"He's a smart man. He told me some stuff I needed to hear too." He took a breath. "So are we good?" Penny hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"We're fine. I promise it won't happen again." Malick grinned.

"That's the spirit."

"Finally," drawled Frieda. She and Oliver had been watching with interest. "Now maybe you will stop acting like children?" Malick glared at her, then spoilt the effect by bursting out laughing. Within seconds, all four doctors were in helpless fits.

"Having fun are we?" They sobered up immediately at Hanssen's approach. The consultant looked at Malick. "Everything all right?" Malick glanced sideways at Penny

"Everything's fine." Hanssen nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. I'm needed on Kellar, I trust the four of you can manage here?" Malick nodded.

"You can count on us boss." Hanssen smiled slightly.

"Page me if you need me." With a final appraising glance at Malick, he turned and left the ward.

As he left, Malick clapped his hands sharply.

"Come on people, we've still got patients to see." The junior doctors grumbled good-naturedly, but got to their feet. Malick nodded approvingly. "Frieda, Oliver, bed 2. Penny, come with me." Penny glanced at him curiously.

"Where are we going." Malick smirked.

"Well I need to take Miss. Anderson into theatre, and I could use another pair of hands." Penny looked at him in surprise.

"Me?" Malick glanced down sheepishly.

"Well you missed out on surgery this morning, and I don't want you getting out of practice." Penny smiled, and Malick knew that she had forgiven him. It looked like Hanssen had been right. Despire his earlier frustration, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at the consultant. Hanssen had acted in the best interests of his staff, and now that Malick had had a chance to calm down, he thoroughly approved of the man's handling of the situation. Now he just had to remember his advice the next time he felt like losing his temper.

"Frieda!" Malick sighed as Chrissie's exasperated voice rose above the clamour. It looked like his new resolution was about to be tested. He hoped Hanssen was having an easier time of it on Kellar.


	4. Sacha

**What a difference a day can make**

**Just a quick note, I'm going to Italy on a Classics trip on Wednesday, so I won't be updating for at least a week. Please be patient, I promise I will complete this story. It would be really nice to come back to some reviews.**

**Sacha**

Sacha Levy ran a hand through his unruly hair in frustration. He had a pile of paperwork to catch up on while Hanssen was sorting out the AAU, and the screams coming from a bored four year old were not helping his concentration. Donna leaned over conspiratorially.

"Don't you just love parents who can't control their kids," she murmured quietly. Sacha grimaced.

"It's hardly her fault, she's on so much morphine I doubt she'd notice if the roof collapsed." He winced at a particularly piercing screech. "Of all the days for the crèche to be full." Donna glanced at him sympathetically.

"Do you want me to take him out for a bit?" Sacha beamed at her.

"Donna, you're a lifesaver." The pretty nurse winked at him before heading over to the boy.

"Simon, are you hungry?" She had to shout to be heard over his noise. "Do you want some food?" At the mention of food, Simon quietened considerably.

"Food?" he repeated hopefully. Donna nodded and held out her hand.

"Come on; let's see what we can find." The boy hesitated, shooting a quick look at his mother. Donna

moved quickly to reassure him.

"Simon, your mother needs some rest. Don't worry, we'll be back in a few minutes." Simon nodded shyly and took her hand. Donna smiled down at him. "Now what do you want?"

"Choc'lit." Donna laughed.

"All right, just this once. But don't tell your mum." Simon giggled and darted off towards the exit. Donna grinned at Sacha as she allowed herself to be pulled away.

The ward was wonderfully peaceful without the little boy, and it did not take Sacha long to finish his work. Once done, he got to his feet and grabbed a file.

"Elizabeth, is Mr. Smithers ready for his colonoscopy this afternoon?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Do you want me to start prepping him?" Sacha shook his head.

"You can wait a while, his op's not for another hour. Do you know where Ms. Naylor is?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well. She went home after the operation with Mr. Malick." Sacha frowned.

"She really must be feeling ill to have gone home. Did she say what the matter was?"

"No, but she thought she would be in tomorrow." Sacha snorted in amusement.

"Of course she would. She won't miss her big presentation because of a little thing like an illness." Elizabeth smiled.

"No, that doesn't sound like her." Her smile faded as she dashed off to see to a patient. Sacha could hear her trying to explain something to them and shook his head. There was no doubt that Elizabeth had the makings of an excellent nurse, but she was so shy that Sacha knew it was difficult for her to stand up to the more demanding patients. It was something she would have to work on.

His ruminations were disturbed by the return of Donna and Simon. The boy had a smear of chocolate at the corner of his mouth and he was walking alongside Donna quite happily. Sacha smiled at the two of them.

"Feeling better now, are we?" Simon grinned up at him.

"Donna found choc'lit," he explained cheerily. The smile faded as he caught sight of his mother. "Mummy?" Sacha crouched down in front of him.

"Simon, your mummy's still a bit poorly, but we're going to make her better, I promise." There were tears in the boy's eyes.

"I want mummy better now!" Sacha looked pleadingly at Donna. With a sigh, the nurse gently guided the sobbing child away. Sacha stared after them in dismay. They were still waiting for Simon's father to arrive, and Sacha knew the mother was far too ill to look after the boy. So far, Donna and Elizabeth had been able to keep an eye on him, but the two nurses were very busy and couldn't be constantly looking after a hyperactive young child. Unfortunately for them, the crèche was particularly busy at the moment, and didn't have enough staff to be able to look after him either.

At that moment, Sacha was distracted by the high pitched beeping of a patient alarm. Elizbeth was already at the patient's side. She glanced up in dismay at Sacha's approach.

"He just started complaining of much more intense stomach pains." Sacha quickly examined him and shook his head.

"Page Mr. Hanssen, I may not be able to do the colonoscopy." Elizabeth nodded and dashed off as Donna returned.

"What happened?" she asked. Sacha shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I don't know yet. I need you to book another CT scan." He scanned the patient notes in frustration. "What am I missing?" Donna looked at him sympathetically.

"You'll figure it out." Sacha grimaced.

"Not before Mr. Hanssen gets here. He's on his way now."

Sure enough, Hanssen arrived a few minutes, but to Sacha's relief, he did not seem to mind the interruption. Sacha couldn't blame him, the AAU was notoriously troublesome. Add to that the colourful personalities of the staff down there, and he imagined the consultant would be pleased to have a break. Of course, being Hanssen, he did not seem at all perturbed. Fortunately, he approved of Sacha's decision to wait for the scan results.

"Well you seem to have the situation under control Mr. Levy. Would you inform me when the results come back?" Sacha nodded.

"Of course. Will you be going back to the AAU?" Hanssen shook his head.

"They can page me if they need me, and it will do Mr. Malick some good to shoulder some responsibility. No, if you need me, I will be in my office." He nodded to Sacha and left the ward.

Sacha let out a long sigh of relief. It wasn't in his nature to worry, but he couldn't deny that Hanssen made him uneasy. He was simply impossible to predict. Every time he thought he had the Swede figured out, he would go and do something completely unexpected. Sacha shook his head sharply. He did have too much to do to try analysing his boss. He was about to get back to work when Donna ran up to him, a panicked expression on her face.

"Sacha, have you seen Simon?" Sacha looked up sharply.

"He was with you last. Don't tell me you lost him." Donna glared at him

"I settled him in the staff room, but I had to leave when Mr. Smithers called. I went to check in on him a moment ago and found he was gone." Sacha took a deep breath. A hospital was no place for a small child to be left wandering around.

"All right, he can't have gone far. Notify security, I'll check the rest of the floor." He left without waiting for her reply. Sacha had three children of his own, and he knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to the boy.

"Simon," he called. People were staring at him in surprise, but he didn't care. "Simon!"

"What on earth is the matter Mr. Levy?" Sacha started in surprise. He hadn't realised that Hanssen was still in the area.

"Mr. Hanssen, you haven't seen a small boy have you? Four year old, black hair, blue tee-shirt?" Hanssen shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. What has happened?" Sacha sighed, but his concern won out over his pride.

"Mrs. Greene's son, Simon. He's gone missing." Hanssen frowned, and Sacha was surprise to see genuine concern in his eyes.

"When?"

"Only a few minutes ago. Sister Jackson has already notified security." Hanssen nodded approvingly.

"Good. Search this floor, I'll look elsewhere." Sacha's surprise must have shown in his face, for the consultant let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't have to look so shocked Mr. Levy. Now why don't we get moving, before something happens that we will all regret."

"Yes, of course, right away." Sacha's babbling trailed off at the glare that Hanssen shot him, and he quickly resumed his search as the consultant strode away towards the stairwell.

To Sacha's dismay, there was no sign of Simon on the floor. The registrar looked everywhere, but was eventually forced to return to Kellar unsuccessful. By now most of the hospital knew that a child was missing, and concern was rising fast as time went on. Simon's mother was still unconscious and, try as they might, they still hadn't been able to contact his father. Donna and Elizabeth glanced up hopefully at his approach, but the expression on his face told them it was bad news. Donna's face was streaked with tears; she considered herself to blame for the incident, and she was almost frantic with worry.

"Still nothing?" she asked miserably. Sacha shook his head.

"He's only been missing for forty minutes. We'll find him."

"Even Mr. Hanssen's looking," Elizabeth reminded them. "He will be all right."

"But what if he's not?" asked Donna desperately. "It'll be all my fault."

"Hey," said Sacha firmly. "You can't think that way. He hasn't been missing very long and we will find him. Thinking pessimistically doesn't help anybody." He sighed at the guilt on her face. "Look, I'll go and have another look. Maybe there's somewhere I missed." Donna smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Sacha." Sacha patted her on the arm.

"Try not to worry. It will be fine."

Wearily, Sacha returned to the search. Despite his words, he knew that he had not missed any potential hiding places. He was trying to imagine the most likely places for a boy to hide, when he heard a voice.

"Mr. Levy." It was Hanssen. Sacha turned to face him, and his face lit up.

"Simon." The boy was fast asleep in Hanssen's arms, his head resting against the consultant's neck. Sacha suddenly found he was grinning like a madman. "Where did you find him?" Hanssen smiled slightly as he shifted Simon to a more comfortable position.

"I found him two floors down hiding in a cupboard and crying his eyes out. He couldn't remember the way back and his mother had told him not to talk to strangers." Sacha stared at him.

"How on earth did you know to look there?" Simon stirred in his sleep at his raised voice. Hanssen glanced down and murmured something too quiet for Sacha to catch, but the boy immediately settled down again. Hanssen's face softened as he looked at the sleeping child.

"I didn't. But since he wasn't on this floor or the two above, I thought I had better check below." Sacha smiled.

"I'm just glad you found him. Sister Jackson's been driving me to distraction." At the mention of Donna, Hanssen frowned.

"Speaking of which, how was it that Simon was left unattended? A hospital is a dangerous place for a child." Sacha took a deep breath.

"We, that is, Sister Jackson, Nurse Tait and I, have been keeping an eye on him all day." Hanssen's eyes narrowed and Sacha hurried to explain. "We weren't able to contact his father, and the crèche said they couldn't take him. The mother certainly was in no fit state to watch him. We didn't have many options." Hanssen nodded slowly.

"I see. For the moment Simon can stay with his mother, I think he's exhausted himself. Meanwhile, I will speak to the crèche and see if I can sort something out." Sacha nodded in relief.

"That would be great, thanks." The consultant gave him a slight smile. Abruptly, Sacha realised how long he must have been holding the boy. "Do you want me to take him?"

"I think it's best we don't disturb him. It's only a little further." Sacha didn't protest. He was actually enjoying the rare glimpse of the Swede's protective side, but didn't think that that particular observation would be appreciated. Still smiling, he followed the consultant back to the ward.

Donna let out a cry of joy as she saw Simon, but rapidly stifled it at the warning glint in Hanssen's eyes. While Sacha explained what had happened to the two nurses, Hanssen gently deposited the sleeping infant next to his mother. For a moment he stood gazing down at them, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he turned to the staff.

"Will one of you please inform security that Simon has been found? And can we ensure that this incident is not repeated in the future." Donna and Elizabeth scattered, until Sacha found himself alone with the consultant.

Sacha eyed Hanssen curiously. The professional mask was back in place, but it had been impossible to miss the gentleness in the way he had comforted Simon.

"Do you have any children, Mr. Hanssen?" he asked impulsively. Hanssen glanced at him surprise.

"I would have thought you would be getting ready by now," he said. Sacha frowned.

"Ready for what?" Hanssen raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Smither's colonoscopy. I trust the Ct was inconclusive."

"Well yes, but…"

"Then how else are you going to find out what is wrong with your patient?" Sacha flushed.

"I'll have Donna prep him immediately." Hanssen nodded approvingly.

"Good. I will be in my office if you need me." Sacha recognised the dismissal in his tone and went to work. It was only after he had spoken to Donna that he realised that the consultant had never answered his question.


	5. Elizabeth

**What a difference a day can make**

**I'm really sorry about the delay, I've just got back from Italy and I've got Mocks and Chemistry coursework at the moment. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, it's been really encouraging. This chapter was really hard to write, but I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. **

**Elizabeth**

Elizabeth bit back a sigh as she heard Mr. Webster calling for her yet again. With Donna assisting Sacha in theatre, the only other staff on the ward was a pair of agency nurses, and they were run off their feet. The shift was turning into one of the most stressful she had had in a long time. At least someone from the crèche had come to collect Simon; Elizabeth didn't think she could have handled another morning like that. With a start, she remembered Mr. Webster was still waiting and crossed over to his bed.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously. Mr. Webster had already proved to be demanding, and Elizabeth found herself wishing for Donna's reassuring presence. Especially as there was a dark scowl on the patient's face.

"My operation was meant to be at one o' clock," he snapped. "It is now five minutes past." Elizabeth flushed.

"I'm sorry," she stammered. "Mr. Levy is still operating." The frown deepened.

"Well, what time do you expect him to be finished?"

"I really don't know," she said. "He had to delay his last one by almost an hour."

"Yes, I know. That dratted boy. But when will I be able to have my surgery? I must be out of this place by nine o' clock at the latest." He snorted as Elizabeth looked at him helplessly. "If you don't know, then why don't you go and find out?" He closed his eyes in dismissal, leaving Elizabeth staring at him in dismay.

Elizabeth was filled with mixed feelings as she turned away. She understood that Mr. Webster was desperate to leave, none of their patients wanted to stay any longer than necessary, but his rudeness was completely unnecessary. Elizabeth was doing her best, but it had been less than a year since she had left university and she still relied heavily on Donna and Sacha to deal with the more difficult patients. To make matters worse, she realised that Mr. Hanssen had returned to the ward and was studying her in concern. As she met his gaze, he beckoned her over.

"Is everything alright, Nurse Tait?" he asked. Elizabeth gestured in the direction of the patients.

"Mr. Webster isn't happy about the delay for his operation," she told him nervously. Hanssen looked over at him.

"Did you explain the reason for the delay?" Elizabeth nodded.

"I did, but he says he has to be out by nine this evening. He's not very happy." Hanssen sighed.

"What is he in for?"

"An abdominal hernia repair," she said quickly. Hanssen nodded thoughtfully.

"I see. And this has been delayed for how long?"

"Almost an hour. Mr. Levy was meant to operate five minutes ago, but he's running late because he had to look for Simon." Hanssen glanced back to her.

"Do you have the patient's notes?" Elizabeth handed him the file and waited nervously while he studied it. After a moment he looked up.

"Please inform Mr. Webster that his procedure will take place on schedule and start getting him prepped." Elizabeth blinked up at him.

"Are you going to do it?" Hanssen nodded.

"Normally I would ask Ms. Naylor, but as she has gone home and Mr. Griffin is still incapacitated, it seems I have little choice. Sister Jackson is assisting Mr. Levy, is she not?" he asked. Seeing her nod, he continued. "In that case I will require your assistance in theatre. I will join you soon." Elizabeth looked at him in dismay.

"But I'm not a scrub nurse," she blurted. "I've never been in theatre." The consultant shut the file with a snap and fixed her with his piercing gaze.

"Sister Jackson is already occupied and I will need a nurse in there."

"But what about the ward?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

"The temporary staff can manage without you for half an hour." He frowned slightly. "Do you have any toher concerns Nurse Tait?" Elizabeth flushed and dropped her gaze.

"No Mr. Hanssen." Hanssen studied her a moment longer before nodding.

"Good." With that he strode away, leaving a shocked Elizabeth staring after him.

Dazed, Elizabeth leant against the wall. She had thought of training as a scrub nurse, but had planned on waiting until she was more experienced, and much more confident. The thought of participating in an operation so early was bad enough, but the fact that she would be working under Hanssen of all people was frankly terrifying. She remembered that Donna had been so intimidated by the consultant that she had plugged the harmonic scalpel in the wrong way, and that was Donna. Elizabeth knew that she was nowhere near the older sister's level, but it didn't seem like she had a choice. Hanssen had made it perfectly clear that he wanted her in there. Reluctantly, she returned to Mr. Webster.

Mr. Webster opened his eyes at her approach and glared up.

"Well?" he asked shortly. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Mr. Hanssen will perform your operation. I can start getting you ready now if that's alright?" Mr. Webster looked surprised, then pleased.

"That is excellent. Please continue." He looked thoughtful as Elizabeth and one of the other nurses prepared to move him. "Mr. Hanssen… That's your Director of Surgery isn't it?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Mr. Hanssen is one of the best surgeons in the country," she told him. "You're in good hands."

"I expected nothing less," he replied haughtily.

For Elizabeth, the task of prepping Mr. Webster was over far too quickly, and she was forced to face the fact that she was about to participate in her first important operation. Fortunately, the procedure was very simple, and she had been listening as Sacha explained it to the patient, so there was no problem there. In fact, the only problem was Mr. Hanssen. On the one hand, the consultant could probably have done the operation in his sleep, but on the other, he was also known for his high expectations. Elizabeth didn't want to let him, or the patient, down.

Just stepping into the theatre was a daunting experience. She had been in as an observer on multiple occasions, but this would be the first time that she would be an active participant in the operation. Hanssen looked up as she entered.

"We haven't got all day Nurse Tait," he called. Grateful for the mask that hid her embarrassment, Elizabeth joined him at the table. Mr. Webster was already unconscious, but Hanssen paused before making the first incision. "Do you understand your role?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes." Hanssen must have caught the nervousness in her voice, for his tone softened slightly.

"This is a learning experience Nurse Tait. Keep calm and follow my instructions and you will be fine." Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." To her relief, her voice was stronger this time. Hanssen nodded approvingly.

"Then would you pass me that scalpel please?"

As expected, Hanssen had no problems with the surgery, and Elizabeth gradually felt herself becoming calmer as the operation progressed. The consultant was a surprisingly good teacher; he explained the steps clearly and was patient with her occasional mistakes. She was almost disappointed when the operation came to an end.

Hanssen glanced at her as they washed away the blood of the operation.

"You managed rather well in there." Elizabeth smiled shyly.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she admitted. Hanssen nodded approvingly.

"Yes, you did seem more confident by the end of it. Maybe you can apply that confidence to your work on the ward." Elizabeth said nothing. She knew that she needed to become more confident, but it was much easier in theory than in practice. Hanssen seemed to read her mind.

"You have the skills necessary to become an excellent nurse, but you will not fulfil your potential if you do not learn to assert yourself," he explained. "Maybe you should take lessons from Sister Jackson." With that, he returned to the ward. Elizabeth quickly dried her hands and hurried after him.

The two agency nurses were clearly relieved to have them back, and it wasn't long before Elizabeth was again forced to come to the aid of a patient. The elderly lady stared up at her miserably.

"I'm sorry to be a pain dear," she began, "but is there any chance that you could find me something to eat? I haven't had anything all day you see." Elizabeth frowned.

"That's because you're due in for your operation this afternoon. You can't eat anything 'til later," she explained calmly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hanssen watching. The patient's face fell.

"Nothing at all?" she asked pitifully. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, sorry."

"Not even a sandwich?"

"No, Mrs. Williams, you can't eat anything. Just try and rest for now." Mrs. Williams sighed.

"Are you sure dear? There must be something you can do?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"You can't have the operation today if you eat anything," she repeated patiently. "You do want it today, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then just wait for another hour or so. Better to be a bit hungry now than pain for another day." Mrs. Williams still did not look happy, but to Elizabeth's relief she did not argue further. Hanssen nodded as she returned to the desk.

"Better," he said approvingly. He glanced at his watch. "I'm due on Darwin in five minutes; will you be able to manage until Mr. Griffin returns?" Elizabeth nodded.

"We'll be fine," she said confidently. The consultant held her gaze for a moment before nodding.

"Good."

Elizabeth let out a long sigh of relief as Hanssen left the ward. Even after the brief glimpse that morning of the consultant's softer side, he was still terrifying. Although she had to admit that working with him hadn't been nearly as nerve-wracking as she had expected. At that point her attention was distracted by the arrival of a stocky teenager who was talking loudly on his mobile phone. For a moment, Elizabeth hesitated. The boy was almost twice her size, but she knew what Hanssen would expect. Warily she approached him.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow phones on the ward. Could you turn that off please?" The boy glared at her, and Elizabeth briefly wondered if he would pay any attention, then he muttered a brief goodbye and stuffed the device into his pocket.

"Sorry." Elizabeth nodded, a smile breaking out on her face as he moved past her.

"That was new." She spun round in surprise.

"Mr. Griffin, I thought you were staying with Annalese." The consultant smiled.

"I was, but Hanssen asked me to come down and keep an eye on things." He studied her appraisingly. "What happened while I was away?" Elizabeth thought back over the days events, and shook her head.

"It was...interesting." Quickly, she described what had happened. Ric listened in silence, occasionally nodding in approval. He looked very thoughtful once she had finished.

"It sounds like you learned quite a lot. Maybe I should stay away more often." Elizabeth smiled.

"Please don't. You're not nearly as scary as Mr. Hanssen." Ric laughed.

"I'm glad to hear it. But you seemed to work well enough with him today, didn't you?" Elizabeth nodded.

"But he's so confusing," she complained. "I never know what he's going to do next." The consultant smiled at her.

"I think that's just the way he likes it."

**So glad that one's done. Please review **x


	6. Elliot

**What a difference a day can make**

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews, they've really made me happy. I hope you enjoy the rest too.**

**Just to make sure there's no confusion, this story is set before Jac and Sahira become registrars on Darwin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City.**

**Elliot**

Elliot Hope jumped hurriedly to the side in order to avoid an incoming patient. Darwin had never been the most peaceful of wards, but recently it had been even more hectic than usual. This was the unfortunate consequence of half his staff either resigning or being made redundant over the past couple of months. The situation was becoming ridiculous; Connie and Joseph had been gone for weeks, yet there was still no sign of their replacements. Elliot wished that Henrik Hanssen would finally get round to appointing someone. The whole situation was his fault after all.

Elliot was still unsure how he felt about the Swedish consultant. It was impossible to ignore the fact that Hanssen's cost-cutting measures had a lot of trouble, and he still blamed him for the rift that had occurred between himself and Connie in the weeks before her departure. True, they had been reconciled, but Hanssen still had a lot to answer for. On the other hand, the consultant supported his staff when necessary, he respected his colleagues' skills, and there was no denying that he was excellent at his job. Elliot suspected that they could potentially be a good team. That is, if the Swede could ever get though a whole conversation without resorting to sarcasm, or derision, or not so thinly-veiled insults…

"S'cuse me Elliot." Elliot stepped aside again as Greg hurried past with a patient, a look of dismay on his face.

"Where are you going Mr Douglas?" Greg threw him a harassed look.

"I need to take Miss Barrett down for her CT scan, remember? Don't worry, I'll be back before Hanssen arrives." Elliot glanced up in alarm.

"Mr Hanssen? Why's he coming down?" The registrar blinked.

"Your thoracoabdominal aortic aneurysm this afternoon? Mrs Thompson? You said you wanted a GS surgeon there just in case."

"Yes, but I asked Jac Naylor. She confirmed it yesterday." Greg winced.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot to tell you; Sister Jackson called earlier. Jac was feeling ill and has gone home. Mr Hanssen's going to do it instead." Elliot stared at him in dismay. Greg continued uncomfortably. "Anyway, he said he'd be down in about an hour. I'm really sorry, I just completely forgot about it." Elliot rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped. Let me know sooner in future alright?" Greg nodded awkwardly and carried on up the corridor with his patient. Elliot watched him go, a deep frown on his face.

This was not good news. Even the knowledge that Hanssen was a far better surgeon than Jac didn't make up for the fact that in five months, the two of them had barely managed one civil conversation. Elliot had worked with Hanssen in surgery once before, and while he'd thought he'd impressed the Swede, it hadn't served to alter the other consultant's attitude towards him in the slightest. He sighed. Like it or not, the two of them were going to have to put aside their differences for a few hours. With any luck, they would all survive the procedure.

The next hour sped by, and before long it was time to prep Mrs Thompson for surgery.

"How are we doing Mr Hope?" Elliot whirled round in surprise.

"Do you have to do that?" he demanded in exasperation. Hanssen gave a slight smile.

"My apologies," he said insincerely. "How are you Mrs Thompson?" The patient smiled up at them.

"Very well, thank you. I take it you are Mr Hanssen?" The consultant inclined his head courteously.

"Quite correct madam. Are you feeling at all nervous about the procedure?" Elliot was amazed at how easily his manner had changed; there was no trace of the mockery that was present in his voice whenever he spoke to him. Mrs Thompson was shaking her head.

"Mr Hope has explained everything." Hanssen smiled.

"In that case, we'll leave you to get ready. Mr Hope?" Elliot nodded reassuringly at the patient and followed him out of the room. Once outside, Hanssen fixed him with his sharp gaze.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked. Nettled, Elliot nodded.

"Everything is under control," he said calmly. Hanssen studied him a moment, then nodded.

"Good. Then let us not waste time. After you." Elliot looked at him sharply, but led the way to the theatre.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they scrubbed up. Neither man was entirely happy with the situation, but both were determined to make the best of it. Elliot entered the theatre just as the anesthetist was finishing the patient to sleep. He glanced up as Hanssen entered behind him and walked round to the other side of the operating table.

"Considering the patient's age, I don't think a stent would be the best option." Hanssen nodded.

"In this case, open surgery does present the lesser risk," he agreed. Elliot was relieved to find that the antagonism was gone from the Swede's manner; now that they were about to begin, all of his attention was on the patient. Taking a deep breath, Elliot prepared to make the first incision.

At first, the surgery went smoothly. Elliot had completed the procedure many times in the past, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that Hanssen accepted his judgment without question. True, the other consultant watched every movement like a hawk, but he proved to be an excellent assistant, and Elliot found himself relaxing as the surgery progressed.

"I hear it's been quite a busy day for you so far," he said absently. Hanssen grimaced.

"That, Mr Hope, would be putting it lightly," he said dryly. "Fortunately, Mr Spence's daughter is recovering quickly, so he should be back at work tomorrow." Elliot smiled.

"That's good." He was silent for moment as he worked through a tricky step, then continued. "And what was all that about a missing child on Keller this morning?" Hanssen handed him a scalpel.

"A patient's son thought it would be amusing to explore the hospital. It took us over an hour to find him. Sister Jackson was getting rather agitated."

"Well that's understandable," said Elliot absently. "She's the guardian of a four year old herself after all."

"Yes, I am aware of her circumstances." Elliot glanced at him. Hanssen saw the question in his eyes. "Sister Jackson was forced to bring Mia into wok one day." He frowned slightly. "When I met her, she was under the impression that I eat children." Elliot chuckled.

"Well I suppose that to a four year old you are rather intimidating." For a split-second, he thought he saw a strange expression on the consultant's face. Then it was gone, and the Swede wore his usual half smile. "And not just to children it seems," Elliot remarked wryly. The smile widened, but Hanssen said nothing. Elliot shook his head in amusement. Again, they continued in silence, but this time it did not feel quite so uncomfortable.

It wasn't long before they came to the most difficult part of the operation. Hanssen had taken over shortly before, and Elliot felt confident enough in his skill to turn his attention to the monitors. Both surgeons knew that a tiny slip could cause a potentially fatal bleed, and while Hanssen's movements remained swift and assured, they were also aware of the possibility of the artery bursting under the intense pressure. If that happened, Hanssen would have less than a minute to patch the bleed before the patient lost too much blood. Little wonder then, that both consultants were wound as tight as springs.

Elliot nodded approvingly as Hanssen paused after completing another step. He was just opening his mouth to comment when the consultant cursed in Swedish. A second later, the monitor began bleeping angrily.

"Pressure's dropping. What happened?" Elliot asked urgently. Hanssen barely glanced at him.

"Arterial wall burst." He didn't waste further words; his whole attention was focused on repairing the bleed. Unable to help, all Elliot could do was watch with bated breath as the other consultant worked, his face a mask of utter concentration. For a moment, he thought they were going to lose the patient. Then the shrieking of the monitor died away and Hanssen looked up.

"Sorted," he said softly. Elliot let out an explosive sigh of relief.

"Well done." He frowned as Hanssen closed his eyes for a moment. "Do you want me to finish up?" Hanssen looked at him, his weariness hidden as quickly as it had arrived.

"That will not be necessary, thank you." Elliot wasn't convinced, but knew better than to argue. Fortunately, the remainder of the operation went without a problem, and it wasn't long before Hanssen was closing up. He glanced up just before he began the final stitches.

"If you need to get back to the ward Mr Hope, I assure you I can manage from here." Elliot hesitated, torn between his desire to see the operation completed and his concern for Greg, who had been alone on the ward for the past three hours. Finally, his concern won and he nodded.

"Thank you. I should probably see how Mr Douglas is getting on." Hanssen nodded acknowledgment and returned his attention to his work.

Elliot quickly washed and returned to the ward. It wasn't that he didn't trust Greg, he did, but the registrar had demonstrated an occasional tendency towards recklessness when unsupervised. Add to that how busy they had been recently, and Elliot was understandably anxious to check up on him. As he had feared, the Irishman was run off his feet, and his relief at Elliot's return was obvious. Typically though, he was also curious about the operation.

"What was Hanssen like in there?" he asked as they made the rounds. Elliot thought for a moment.

"Not too bad actually. He acts very different in surgery to how he does normally." Greg grimaced.

"I don't know how you did it. Every time he comes near me I feel like a four year old. What?" he asked as Elliot stifled a laugh.

"Nothing. Just something we discussed in theatre." Greg opened his mouth, realised his mentor wasn't going to explain further and shut it again. Huffily, he headed back to the patients. Elliot bit back a smile and followed him.

To his relief, Elliot found that Greg had managed well enough in his absence, and his praise soothed the registrar's wounded ego. By the time Hanssen reappeared, he was in a buoyant mood. Elliot had just finished speaking to one of Greg's more complicated cases when he glanced over to see that Hanssen was out of surgery and talking to the registrar. Both surgeons glanced up at his approach and Greg quickly excused himself. Elliot watched him go approvingly.

"He managed quite well today."Hanssen glanced round the ward.

"So I see. I just wanted to let you know that your new registrar should be arriving within the next two weeks." Elliot beamed at him.

"That's fantastic news. Who did you choose in the end?"

"Sahira Shah." Elliot looked at him sharply.

"The one you've worked with before?" Hanssen met his gaze steadily.

"Miss Shah is an excellent surgeon and comes with the highest references. You said yourself at her interview that you thought she would fit in well." Elliot raised his hands defensively.

"I never said it was a bad decision. She was very good." Hanssen nodded curtly.

"I trust you can manage until she arrives?" he asked.

"Oh yes, we'll be fine." The other consultant nodded and turned to go. "Henrik." Hanssen paused and looked back inquiringly. Elliot smiled and held out his hand. "Thank you for your help today."

After a slight hesitation, Hanssen shook it.

"My pleasure Elliot." His answering smile held none of its usual mockery. "If you'll excuse me, I'd better see how Mr Malick's coping down on AAU." Elliot chuckled.

"Is he really as bad as I've heard?" Hanssen shook his head.

"No. He just has a slight problem with authority. He's learning." He smiled ruefully. "Slowly, but he is learning." Elliot nodded sympathetically.

"Well good luck. Not that you need it of course." Hanssen shook his head, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"I appreciate the sentiment. Keep up the good work Mr Hope." With that, the Swede left the ward.

Elliot stared after him thoughtfully. The afternoon hadn't been nearly as bad as he had thought it would be. He supposed he should really be used to Hanssen's ever-changing temperament by now, but somehow he doubted he ever would be. Shaking his head, he turned back to his work to find Greg staring at him in amazement.

"What is it Mr Douglas?" Greg gestured after the departing consultant.

"Did you two just have a whole conversation without insulting each other?" Elliot looked at him disapprovingly.

"We are professionals Mr Douglas, not schoolchildren."

"Well yeah, but normally every time he visits he tries to find an excuse to cut our funding," the registrar pointed out. "This time he almost seemed impressed." Elliot let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Maybe because this time we actually impressed him?"

"You mean as opposed to quarantining the hospital?" Elliot shot him a disparaging look.

"Don't you have anything constructive to do Mr Douglas?" Greg smirked, but quickly sobered up.

"Seriously though, what changed?" he asked curiously. Elliot thought for a moment.

"I really don't know," he said slowly. "Maybe it's just because he knows he doesn't have to make any more cuts." Greg shrugged.

"Whatever the reason, I hope it continues. For the first time in months I don't feel that target on my back." Elliot chuckled.

"I know what you mean." He paused for a moment. "He really was impressive in theatre you know."

Greg glanced up.

"Really? Strange." Elliot frowned at him.

"What's strange?" The registrar grinned.

"He said exactly the same thing about you."

**Please review x**


	7. The next day

**What a difference a day can make**

**Okay, this is going to be the final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, I really appreciate it. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City.**

**The next day...**

Michael Spence was in unusually high spirits as he entered the AAU. Everything was looking up; Jasmine was making a full recovery and he was back on speaking terms with Annalese. Even the thought of a day on his least favourite ward wasn't enough to ruin his good mood.

Michael was relieved to find the ward relatively peaceful. He was slightly surprised to see Elliot talking to one of the patients, but whatever the problem was, the CT consultant did not look too concerned aabout, so Michael concluded it was not that urgent.

"Mr Spence." Michael turned, a grin on his face.

"Dr Valentine, chirpy as ever." Penny rolled her eyes and smiled.

"How's Jasmine?" she asked.

"She's doing fine, recovering more quickly than we expected." Penny's smile broadened with relief.

"That's good news."

"Yes, it is." He looked round the ward approvingly. "Well, you seem to have managed well enough without me." Penny flushed with pleasure.

"It was a team effort." Michael nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it." His eyes narrowed. "How was Mr Hanssen?" The F2's smile turned thoughtful.

"He was very different to how I expected," she said slowly. Michael folded his arms.

"So come on, who's the better boss?" he asked. For a moment, Penny looked horrified, then she saw the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Very funny," she muttered. Michael smirked.

"Seriously though, what was he like?" Penny sighed.

"Very demanding. Almost as bad as Mrs Beauchamp used to be." Seeing the smug look on the consultant's face, she added quickly. "But, he was very supportive when we needed it. I think we all learned a lot."

"You got that right Pitstop." Malick nodded a greeting to Michael. "Morning boss. How's your daughter?"

"Doing well, thanks. So, you didn't get in any more trouble while I was gone?" Malick looked at him innocently.

"I don't know what you mean." Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know," he said. "Formal complaints, punching consultants…" The registrar grinned.

"Simple misunderstandings." Michael nodded slowly.

"Of course. So you two are both okay?" He didn't miss the look the two doctors shared, before Malick nodded.

"Everything's cool." Michael glanced at Penny, and she nodded in confirmation.

"Everything's fine Mr Spence." The consultant was not convinced, but he decided not to press the matter.

"Good. So who have we got today?" Malick looked round.

"Mostly routine, nothing to worry about." He gestured to the patient Elliot was examining. "Mrs Jackson over there was complaining of chest pain, so Mr Hope's taking a look at her." Michael nodded.

"All right, that sounds more interesting. Penny, come with me."

As they went over, Michael scanned the file Malick had handed him. He soon saw that they had been right to call a CT specialist; the patient's problem could be anything. Elliot glanced up at their approach. He smiled apologetically at the patient and came over to meet them.

"Ah, Mr Spence, how is your daughter?" Michael looked at Penny in surprise.

"Is there anyone in this hospital who doesn't know?" He smiled at Elliot. "She's recovering well. Hanssen did a good job." The CT consultant looked relieved.

"Good, I'm glad." He frowned slightly. "Mr Hanssen never mentioned that he was the one who operated." Michael shrugged.

"Yeah, but he never says much." He shook his head. "Anyway, what's up with my patient?"

Elliot glanced back at her.

"I'm not sure without a chest X-ray, but it sounds like pleurisy." Micheal nodded.

"And pleurisy is, Dr Valentine?"

"Inflammation of the lining of the lungs and chest," Penny answered promptly. "It could be due to an infection, such as pneumonia or tuberculosis." Elliot smiled approvingly.

"Spot on Dr Valentine." He glanced at Oliver who was hovering nearby. "And what are courses of treatment Dr Valentine." For a moment, Oliver looked blank, then his face brightened.

"We can reduce the pain with anti-inflammatory drugs, and if it's a bacterial infection we treat it with antibiotics."

"Well, we got there eventually," remarked Malick quietly. Michael ignored him and turned to Elliot.

"Do you want us to treat it, or would you rather we transfer him to Darwin?"

"I think it'd be best if he were on Darwin, I'd like to be able to monitor the infection." Michael nodded.

"Good, that frees up a bed. Nurse Tait, can you arrange for Mrs Jackson to be transferred to Darwin for me please?" he called.

"Right away Mr Spence."

Abruptly, Michael remembered something else he had meant to thank Penny for, and he turned to her.

"Oh Penny, thank you for organising that 'Get Well' card for Jasmine; I really appreciate the thought." Penny looked blank.

"Um, thanks, but I didn't organise anything." Michael frowned.

"But you signed it. Everyone did." Penny nodded.

"I signed it yes, but I didn't buy it." She glanced uncertainly at Malick, and the registrar shook his head.

"Don't look at me, that's hardly my kind of thing." Penny frowned.

"Then who bought it?" Oliver shrugged.

"Not me."

"Or me," added Frieda. "Maybe someone from another ward?" Elliot shook his head.

"Not from Darwin; Sister Jackson brought it up after everyone on Keller had signed it."

"And I took it up to Keller," finished Penny. Elizabeth nodded confirmation.

"Donna was going to organise something, but when Dr Valentine came up we thought she'd sorted it," she said nervously. Michael looked from one doctor to another, his face a mask of confusion.

"So if none of you did it, and no-one from your wards bought it, then who did?"

There was silence for a few seconds as the assembled doctors considered the problem. Michael was completely bewildered. He was grateful that someone had thought of Jasmine, but he couldn't understand why that person would then take so much trouble to remain anonymous. Eventually, Elliot shook his head.

"I don't know, but I should be getting back to Darwin. Mr Douglas will be wondering what's happened." Michael nodded.

"Yeah, we should be getting back to work too. Thanks for your help Elliot." The CT consultant smiled.

"No problem. Give my best wishes to Jasmine and Annalese."

"Will do." He turned to the rest of his staff as Elliot left the ward. "Come on people, we've got patients waiting. We can puzzle over the mystery of the suddenly appearing card later." Reluctantly, Malick and the Valentines scattered to their respective patients. Michael frowned as Frieda remained where she was, a curious expression on her face.

"Dr Petrenko, that means you too." Frieda started.

"What? Yes, I'm going." She grabbed a file from the desk and began studying it intently. Michael shook his head and returned to his office. He knew his unplanned day off would have left him with a heap of paperwork, and he was keen to get it over with. Once inside however, he stopped short. His desk was completely clear; even the work he had abandoned days earlier had been completed and neatly filed away. Dazed, he sat down. There was only one person who had had the time and the opportunity to do all of this, but he was also the last person Michael would have expected to do so.

The last person he would have expected to do so… Michael groaned aloud at his own stupidity. Abruptly he remembered the strange expression on Frieda's face a moment ago, and he almost ran from the room. He was relieved to find the F1 still reading at the desk.

"Dr Petrenko." Frieda looked up innocently.

"Yes Mr Spence?" Michael looked at her accusingly.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" The guileless expression didn't change.

"Knew what?" Michael glared at her.

"You know what," he snapped. Frieda raised her eyebrows and he sighed. "Sorry. But why didn't you say anything?" Frieda glanced round the ward quickly. Satisfied that no one was listening, she said quietly.

"He asked me not to." Michael frowned.

"Why would he do that?" Frieda shrugged.

"He didn't want recognition. He has reputation to maintain after all." The consultant stared at her.

"But why? I thought he hated me." Again, Frieda just shrugged.

"I do not think he hates anyone," she said. "He is just doing his job." She hesitated. "To tell truth, I do not think he is nearly as cold as everyone believes." With that she returned to her patients, leaving Michael deep in thought.

Michael found himself in a quandary. Part of him still wanted to resent the consultant for the changes he had made, but the events of the previous day were forcing him to reconsider. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Michael hated being proven wrong. Reluctantly, he got to his feet and made his way to the exit. Seeing Penny's concerned expression, he nodded reassuringly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Just got an idea." Penny still looked uncertain, but he was gone before she could make a rejoinder.

It only took a few minutes for Michael to get to Keller. Chrissie and Sacha looked up in surprise as he entered.

"I'm looking for Hanssen," he told them breathlessly. "Any idea where he is?" Sacha pointed down the corridor.

"He's just going into theatre. If you're quick, you might catch him." Michael grinned.

"Thanks Sacha," he said. The registrar opened his mouth to answer, but Michael was already moving down the corridor. He was relieved to see Hanssen's tall form by the door of the theatre.

"Mr Hanssen." The consultant turned at his call, and Michael could see the concern on his face.

"Mr Spence, this really isn't the best time." Michael stopped in front of him and shook his head.

"I know, but this won't take long." Hanssen folded his arms expectantly, but said nothing as Michael took a breath. "I just wanted to thank you for all your help yesterday. Jasmine's operation, covering my shift, my work…" He broke off, shaking his head in admiration. "I really appreciate it." Hanssen smiled.

"You're welcome Mr Spence." For a moment, Michael thought he saw genuine warmth in the consultant's eyes, before he was all business again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an exploratory laparotomy to complete." Michael nodded.

"Sure." He paused a second then called, "Henrik." He smiled as Hanssen turned back enquiringly.

"I owe you one." The consultant studied him a moment, then smiled.

"I'll make a note of it," he promised. The smile turned thoughtful. "I'll look in on your daughter this afternoon."

"Thank you." Hanssen nodded at him and entered the theatre.

Michael shook his head as he turned to retrace his steps. Hanssen really had surprised him. And, from some of the rumours he had heard, he had not been the only one. It was beginning to look like Frieda had been right. Again. Michael smiled. Maybe, just maybe, having the Swede around would not be as bad as he had thought.

**End**

**That's this story finished everyone. Please review just one more time and tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
